<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars in our eyes. by strawberrimilkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315086">stars in our eyes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk'>strawberrimilkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sparkles, Stars, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>y/n didn't know that slowly falling for bokuto will result in her/him/them slowly losing their sight to tears twinkle beautifully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the star tear disease is an illness that is born from subjects of unrequited love in which the patient starts to cry colored tears that are similar to stars. as the tears of the victim lands, there is often a shatter-like sound that can be heard.</p><p>the disease affects the victim's eyes. the person's vision will deteriorate and, in rare cases, might lose his/her/their sight. it's not deadly, but it cannot be cured. although the damages have already been done, it is said that the illness would disappear if the victim has their feelings returned romantically.</p><p> </p><p>the small, colorful stars were all you could see as they brimmed the corner of your eyes and streamed down your face. you watched as the twinkling tears cascaded down until they shattered into smaller pieces that shimmered against the sunlight. you weren't aware of the moment you started to feel this way. the stars that continued to stream down reflected vivid colors of all sorts, reminding you of the situation you found yourself in. you never knew what it was like to be in love and you never imagined it to be so painful.</p><p>"y/n!" bokuto shouted as he bounded towards you. he was waving his hand in the air wildly, grinning wide as he spotted you. "I finally found you!"</p><p>you frantically wiped your tears away as best you could and put on a smile as he came closer. "hey, bokuto," you responded after clearing your throat. you were expecting him to be at practice already. "you're going to be late, you know?"</p><p>"yeahhh... speaking of that, wanna come watch us practice?" he asked, slinging an arm around your shoulders. he didn't seem to notice the shattered, twinkling crystals that remained where they lay as he brought you towards the gym before you could even answer his question. his happy attitude seemed to lighten your mood, but it just reminded you of how you felt for him. "akaashi was just asking about you on the way, so i thought i should come find you!" you listened to him ramble on and on. each mention of his best friend sent a pang of pain straight through your heart.</p><p>you were jealous of akaashi because you could see the look in bokuto's eyes as they landed on those blue ones. they shined like the stars above, never falling like the ones that caressed your cheeks. even though you knew what you saw, you couldn't help yourself but push your feelings aside and watch your love be happy.</p><p>as months passed by, colors started to fade away one by one... it started with those blue eyes that captivated bokuto's attention to purples and pinks that painted the setting sky to the colors that were on the balls they use for practice. you wanted it to stop. you didn't want to cry anymore... and yet you wanted it to continue. you couldn't find it in yourself to hate the stars, so shiny and colorful, that fell from your eyes because it reminded you of what you saw when you looked at him. the world around you slowly faded to gray until there was one color left.</p><p>those golden owl like eyes found yours as you stood by the court, watching as the game was about to end. it was tied and the tensions were high. your vision wasn't what it used to be and you knew that soon you'll lose it all together, but you wanted this to be the last thing you saw before everything went black.</p><p>your eyes followed each of bokuto's movements, fascinated with the strength and agility he possessed. he was in his element. as he scored the winning point, you watch as he and akaashi embraced. jealousy struck you hard and you couldn't help the stray tears that started to stream down your face.</p><p>in your fading sight, you could barely make out a figure making its way to you. "y/n!! we won!!" you felt the familiar warmth as his strong arms engulfed you. you held onto him, trying to stop the stream of tears. he slowly pulled away, a quiet moment passed between you both. "why're you crying...? ... stars. "</p><p>you were startled by the sudden question. you faked a smile and wiped some of the tears away. "i'm just happy you won!! i'm so proud of you, bokuto. you'll always be a star in my eyes."</p><p>you felt his slightly sweaty, calloused hands cup your cheeks as his fingertips gently wiped each twinkling light that fell from your eyes. you didn't dare open your eyes, in fear that those golden eyes were now gray. "y/n, i'm the way i am because of your love and support..." in a swift motion, he ducked his head down so his lips captured yours in a sweet, soft kiss.</p><p>you were stunned for a moment until you snapped out of it and kissed him back, gripping the hands that held your face. "bokuto..." you whispered against his lips. slowly, you both pull away and the first color you saw were those beautiful golden eyes. slowly the colors that slipped away from you started to come back, but your vision was still damaged and blurry.</p><p>"y/n, i didn't know how to tell you but akaashi told me that when i won this game, i would tell you how i feel," he said, stealing a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>you paused, taking in everything. "feelings...? what about akaashi?"</p><p>"what about him? he's my best friend?" he responded with a question of his own. you thought it through again and figured that you thought too much into it, jealousy clouding your judgment. "but y/n... i.." he cut himself off to clear his throat. "i love you." you took a sharp breath in, surprised in his words. tears started to stream down your face again, but they felt different this time. "hey! the stars are gone..."</p><p>you shook your head and gave him a genuine smile. "the only star i see is the man that i love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the stars in our eyes. [ alternate ending ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the star tear disease is an illness that is born from subjects of unrequited love in which the patient starts to cry colored tears that are similar to stars. as the tears of the victim lands, there is often a shatter-like sound that can be heard. </p><p>the disease affects the victim's eyes. the person's vision will deteriorate and, in rare cases, might lose his/her/their sight. it's not deadly, but it cannot be cured. although the damages have already been done, it is said that the illness would disappear if the victim has their feelings returned romantically. </p><p>the twinkling stars pricked at the corner of my eyes until they rolled down my cheeks, leaving tiny scraps on my skin. the cascading tears slowly fell to the ground one by one until there was a small puddle of broken glass at my feet. the warmth of the setting sun reflected off of each piece, casting little shards of light around me as i stood against the building’s wall. i couldn’t find it in myself to hate the stars that fell from my eyes, because they reminded me of what i saw when i looked into his eyes. </p><p>the moment i knew my feelings for him became romantic was when these tiny stars cascaded down my face, twinkling as they fell. with each sparkle that escaped, my vision worsened as my feelings for him deepened. at first they twinkled in all sorts of wonderful colors, but now all i could see were the sparkles as light reflected off of them. starting with the color blue, the colors were stripped from me one by one. blue was a color that i found comforting, but it was also the color of those eyes that captivated bokuto’s attention.</p><p>“y/n.”</p><p>with widened eyes, i looked up from the pieces to see akaashi walking up to me. i turned away to frantically wiped away the tears that slowly tore at my vision. “akaashi! what’re you doing here? shouldn’t you be watching bokuto’s game?” </p><p>“well, yes… but you ran off so suddenly, i got worried,” akaashi responded as he looked down at me worriedly. “have you been crying…? did you drop something?” he asked, looking at the shards of glasses at my feet. “i can go buy…” </p><p>a troubled smile touched my lips as i looked back up at him. at one point i was able to recognize the color of his blue eyes, but all i could see now was gray looking back at me. those were the eyes that made bokuto’s shine like twinkling stars. “you don’t have to worry about me, i’ll be okay. you know me,” i said as i slipped on the glasses that helped my worsening vision. “let’s head back before bokuto realizes we’re both not watching his game.”</p><p>“if you say so…” he reluctantly agreed and we both headed inside. once we stepped foot inside, the cheers and shouts vibrated around the stadium until they reached my ears. the game was almost over so i stood near the court with akaashi. those golden owl-like eyes found mine once he noticed us and he flashed akaashi and me his winning smile. deep in my heart, i knew one day my sight would disappear so if i had a choice, i wanted to see bokuto win one last time. my eyes followed each of bokuto’s movements, enchanted by his agility. he was in his element. as he scored the winning point, i watched as he embraced his teammates before running towards us. </p><p>“did you see that akaashi?!” bokuto shouted as he came up to us. </p><p>there was a soft smile on akaashi's face as he replied, “yes i did, bokuto-san.”</p><p>i blinked back the tears as i watched bokuto engulf him in a bear hug, pressing his lips against his. i couldn’t help the stray tears that started to stream down my face as i watched them exchange a loving moment. even though my chest clenched with jealousy, i couldn’t help but feel happy that they found love in each other. each time i tried to blink back the tears, i noticed my vision fading. i kept quiet though, silently praying that akaashi will continue to give the love i wish i could give to bokuto wholeheartedly. as the last of my vision dissipated, i was happy with the fact that the last thing i would see was bokuto’s smile and his eyes shining like stars as he stared down at akaashi with love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>song: yellow by coldplay<br/>originally posted: november 15, 2020</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song: can i be him? by james arthur<br/>originally posted: september 21, 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>